


Stars and Regrets

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A quiet moment under a starry sky





	Stars and Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misbegotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/gifts).



"The stars were never really my passion," Daniel said quietly, head resting on his arm as he stared up at an amazing display of said objects.

"I can't really say that," Sam said, a smile curving her lips as she rested with her head on his stomach.

"No, I guess not."

"Do you ever regret it? What Catherine brought you into?" she asked softly, turning her face more towards him.

He considered, all of the triumphs and the tragedies that had come out of that day. "I don't think I could have been anywhere else," he said, accepting it all.


End file.
